


Can I have this?

by A_R_Nicoletti



Series: The treatment of Mr. Stark [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Glasses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecurity, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_R_Nicoletti/pseuds/A_R_Nicoletti
Summary: Tony runs out of Contacts, and glasses are his only option. Turns out some super soldiers really like glasses.





	Can I have this?

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but I had and idea AND HAD TO WRITE IT OKAY LETS ROLL.
> 
> Unedited but will fix it eventually!

Tony cursed, hunched over his bathroom sink and biting his lip, worrying his lip till it bled.

"Dammit" his brows furrowed, grumbling under his breath.

He couldn't believe he hadn't realised that he'd run out of contacts, and now he'd have to put in an order that would take at least a few days to come in.

_Glasses it is._

Tony cringed, it's not that he didn't like his glasses, they were top of the line, more just that he was always made fun of for needing them when he was younger, and his father, rest in pieces asshole, had hated the sight of them, hated that his child was anything less than absolutely perfect. He made sure Tony knew that, not just verbally.

Nonetheless, Tony squared his shoulders and turned, heading into his bedroom and over to his bedside table where his glasses lived, hidden and almost nonexistant.

"Friday, put in an order for more of my contacts, and a lot of them" he called out to the AI, slipping on the glasses and blinking for a second while he adjusted to the weight on his face. Maybe he'd just hide in his lab for a few days until the new order arrived.

"Sir, may I advide you to get a new test done, it's been 3 years since your last appointment with the optometrist" Tony paused, looking around his bare room with a heavy sigh, as much as he wanted to argue, the AI wasn't wrong.

"Alright, find a free space and book it, some time, whatever" and with that decided he turned and headed out, trying to hold his head high while the insecurities festered underneath the surface.

Instead of heading directly down to the lab like he wanted, Tony knew he needed a proper breakfast, lest the brooklyn boys come down to wrestle him up and out of the lab to eat properly anyway.

He steeled himself as he approached the kitchen and dinning area, just his luck that every single avenger decided to be in the kitchen right the hell now. He could even hear Rhodey. He was glad Rhodey had taken his break at the avengers household, glad he was here to make Tony feel that much more comfortable.

He entered the kitchen, not even starting with his usual Snark, his nerves were far too high to just start his usual morning shitstirring.

Rhodey saw him first, eyeing the glasses and giving him a small encouraging smile, he knew why tony didn't wear them.

The others then noticed him, half greeted him, half stared, he ignored it and hauled ass to the coffee machine, he was struggling to even form an appetite now.

"Really Tony? Glasses? Never pegged you for a... Fashion man" Tony knew what Sam was getting at, knew he was being accused of using the glasses as nothing more than an accessory.

Rhodey cleared his throat and shot Sam a look, cutting off the riot that was about to start as everyone opened their mouths to throw in their opinion. Except Bucky and Steve who, Tony noticed, were staring straight at him and looking slightly red, shifting awkwardly.

"Out of contacts Tones?" Rhodey asked, and once everyone paused for a moment of confusion, understanding crossed over their features and Sam himself looked a little flushed with embarrassment, stuttering out a weak apology.

Tony shrugged and Gave Sam a easy going grin.

"No harm done. Yeah Rhodes, didn't even realise till this morning" He shrugged, skulling his burning coffee as soon as it was ready to avoid the gazes he could feel boring into him from the two super soldiers.

Tony almost jumped when Natasha's hand patted his shoulder and he returned her smile.

"They suit you Antoshka" unsaid was the 'do not be afraid', Tony appreciated it.

"All that pride and denial, knew it" bruce ribbed good-naturedly, grinning at Tony, he felt himself calm further.

"I think I prefer you in glasses man, make you look... Different? In a good way? Not that you're not already smokin' " Clint winked, he'd never had much in the way of a filter.

Tony cleared his throat with a blush, stealing a piece if toast from the mans plate.

"Thanks birdbrain, don't think my ego needs that much of a boost though" he winked back, and everyone chuckled. It was then that he made his escape, sparing a glance at the still silent and red Brooklyn boys.

It was hours later, probably even the whole day honestly Tony didn't even doubt it, before he saw anyone again.

He didn't know when the two had shown up in his Lab, but clearly they had gotten tired of not being noticed, and everything Tony had been working on was suddenly paused and shut down.

"Wha-" Tony started, looking around and blushing when he found both soldiers by his side.

"It's dinner time doll, you can keep going after you've eaten" Bucky stated, he didn't sound as confident as usual, looked a bit... Dazed?

Tony wasn't going to fight them, he'd long since stopped arguing, and well, if he'd found himself even healthier and stronger when giving in and doing as asked, he was all the better for it.

"Yeah, yeah okay I'll go but uh, are you okay?" He couldn't stop himself from asking, especially when noticing that both the men looked off.

Bucky choked a little, looking away and... Blushing? Holy shit, what was going on?

"Uh well-" steve started, also blushing, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot.

"Agh fuck it" Buck swore, swirling Tony's chair around and-

Tony blanked, totally blanked, Bucky was kissing him, mouth on mouth, lips pressed to his, hand in his hair.

Bucky kissed like a winter storm, strong and passionate and wild. Tony felt almost dizzy with it.

He leaned into the kiss, letting out a soft, happy sigh, he must of fallen asleep or something because there was no way it wasn't a dream.

Until the hand in his hair tugged sharply and he found himself being turned around and shit Steve he'd just been macking Steve's boyfriend of fu-  
And then Steve was kissing him, licking into his mouth, and Bucky was whispering in his ear.

"Be ours baby"

Where Buck kissed like a Winter storm, Steve kissed like a wild fire, hot and passionate and fierce.

Tony couldn't focus enough to pull away and respond, and when Steve finally stopped, he was the dazed one.

"Jesus Stevie, look at him, and those fucking glasses" the brunette mumbled in awe.

Tony coughed, blinking at them.

"T-that's what this is about?" He managed.

"You could say it was... The final straw. We've wanted you, from the first moment either of us saw you, saw you properly. God, let us have you" Steve breathed out, trailing his fingers along Tony's now wet lips.

"Please be ours Tony, please, put us out of our misery"

And how could he refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> Considering a series of shorts like this, opinions?


End file.
